Waves
by vickster51
Summary: With Donna seemingly slipping away, Harvey is forced to face the truth of his feelings. But is he too late? One possible route for 8B.
1. Chapter 1

**So I've had a little more Suits inspiration recently and although I'm working on updates to existing stories, I've been thinking more and more about where 8B could take us. As I'd already explored Donna having a serious romance with someone else (in my 2nd story, Love & War), I'd been in no hurry to write another, but this scene popped in to my head and the rest followed, so I thought I'd share it! This first chapter is quite short, but it was a natural break point. I'd love to know what you think, so do leave a review if you can. Thanks again to everyone who reads my stories. I really do appreciate it.**

 **...**

 **Waves**

 **Chapter One**

Harvey swirled his scotch around his glass; the cool glass of the tumbler against his hand bringing a sense of calm for a few precious seconds. Letting out a sigh, he glanced around his office; the one that had witnessed so many key moments of his life. It seemed poetic to be back here, having climbed to the top of the mountain, before deciding he preferred the view lower down and returning to where he knew deep down he belonged. For now anyway.

Yet, not everything was the same. The pieces hadn't fallen back in to place exactly as they had been before. So much was different now. There was Robert and Samantha's presence, shaking things up, yet another new firm name and Louis as Managing Partner. The latter thought caused him to let a quiet half-laugh escape his throat between sips.

\- _Louis as Managing Partner!_

He'd never imagined that would ever happen! Yet, what seemed most unexpected to him was that he was fine with this development in the firm's hierarchy. Sure, there'd been teething problems over the last few months, including days when Louis had been unbearable and Harvey had felt the strong need to strangle him. It was Louis after all, but it had been the right decision for the good of the firm.

Letting his eyes take in the full panorama of the room, he sighed, taking another sip, before turning his back on the space and focussing on the evening skyline. He'd always found peace gazing out at Manhattan from above, letting his mind slow down momentarily and take time to appreciate just how much he'd achieved.

However, tonight it was the losses his mind was focussing on – Jessica, Mike, his father, Rachel and…

The thought trailed off; his subconscious unwilling to participate in his pity party, but all it would take was for him to turn around and glance through the glass to receive the biggest gut-wrenching reminder of his most recent loss.

\- _Donna_

Technically, she wasn't gone. She may not be outside his office anymore, a fact far more glaring to him since he'd moved back in here, but she was still COO; her office sitting just down the other end of the hallway. Yet, she felt lost to him that night.

It was the third night that week she'd left at a reasonable time.

\- _To spend time with him._

Harvey let his eyes close for a moment, trying to rid himself of the thoughts invading his mind; thoughts of Donna and the man she seemed to be growing closer to every damn day. Looking back, he'd been arrogant to dismiss it as nothing; arrogant and naïve, somehow expecting her to always remain exactly where she'd always been – right there next to him.

The irony wasn't lost on him that it was Paula's words that kept needling him and how irritating it was that she was right. He no longer captured Donna's attention and affection, not alone anyway. Her life was shifting the way he remembered learning in school about the world's plates moving, breaking apart to form separate continents. She may still have an office down the hall, but she was slipping away and he felt the pain and terror of it more and more each day.

He couldn't even hate the guy. He'd been a client of the firm long enough for Harvey to be aware of him and his company. It was legitimate; nothing shady and neither was he; hard working, driven, successful. Harvey remembered they'd once had a conversation about cars and sport at a drinks event and he'd left thinking Thomas Kessler was someone he'd enjoy working with one day. The memory made him laugh quietly, as he reached for the decanter sitting within reach on the window ledge beside him.

He felt lost, the stable ground beneath his feet suddenly uneven, feeling more akin to quicksand and what unnerved him most was the realisation that even if Donna wasn't leaving the firm, it still felt as though she was leaving him. They were so intrinsically linked that he couldn't imagine anyone else between them and yet that was what was happening.

He wondered if she'd felt this way about him seeing Paula; whether this white-hot fear was what had also propelled her forward that night in her office, when he'd been so caught off guard by her kiss. Closing his eyes again he could still feel it; the all too brief touch of her lips against his and how she'd pulled away before he'd truly had time to process it and react.

\- _And now everything's a mess._

"Harvey…are you alright?"

Louis's voice interrupted his thoughts, taking him by surprise. Turning, he found his friend standing just inside the doorway with a concerned expression on his face.

"I don't know, Louis."

His friend nodded and took another step inside, seemingly a little surprised by the honesty of Harvey's response. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Harvey smiled sadly, before reaching for another tumbler for his friend, recognising that even a year ago, he'd have told him to go away. "I don't know where I'd start," he admitted quietly with a brief wave of his hand.

"Well…we have all night," Louis responded, taking the now-filled glass from his hand and taking a seat on the couch.

\- _What the hell._

With that, Harvey took a seat in his chair next to the couch and sighed. Dr. Lipschitz had been encouraging him to open up more with those around him that he trusted and seeing as he was too much of a coward to talk to the one person he should, Louis was the next best thing.

\- _If only Jessica could see us now._

He met Louis's expectant, yet sympathetic gaze. He hadn't been honest. He knew exactly where this mess had started. Taking a breath, he took the plunge.

…

 _I said this was a short one, but there should be more soon! Do let me know what you think!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Having started this story, it's at the forefront of my mind and so I wanted to post this next chapter for you all sooner rather than later. Thanks so much for the reviews on chapter one. It's a funny old time at the moment and reading them really gave me a boost. Just a couple of points for this chapter. There's a reference to a couple of paintings by Sir John Everett Millais, the first is Dew-Drenched Furze (one of my favourites) and the second is Ophelia, depicting Shakespeare's well-known character. As always, I'd love to hear what you think, so do review if you have the time.**

 **...**

 **Chapter Two**

It had been three months ago when a simple, run-of-the-mill client event had become the catalyst for Harvey's current scotch-fuelled reflection.

The night was proceeding in the same fashion as any other; clients mingling in the hired space, all curious to see whether the newly-coined Zane Specter Litt Wheeler Williams was a legal force to be reckoned with. The legal market was constantly changing and keeping hold of clients was never guaranteed and appearances mattered.

Louis was enjoying being the centre of attention and Harvey was keeping his distance, for fear of murdering him in front of an audience. Every so often, his friend still drove him crazy.

"Enjoying himself, isn't he?" Robert Zane's dry tone next to him made Harvey smirk.

"Any opportunity to be belle of the ball and he's a happy man," he replied, turning to catch the barman's eye to order another drink. Robert nodded and leaned next to him.

"It was the right call. I hate to admit that, so tell no one."

Harvey chuckled. "Your secret's safe with me. We'd have killed each other and taken the place down with us."

Robert laughed. "Oh come on, Harvey. We both know I'd have kicked your ass!"

They may have their differences, but there was a respect between them that went unspoken and if Harvey was being honest, he was glad Robert was part of the firm; it made them all stronger.

"It was a bold move by Red."

Harvey smiled at Robert's reference to Donna. She'd certainly taken a risk, teaming up with Louis to put them both in their place. Not too long ago, he'd have seen it as a huge betrayal. Instead, he respected her decisiveness and her unwavering commitment to protecting the firm. He was proud of her.

"I questioned the choice of Donna as COO when I heard the news. Seeing her in action, I see what an asset she is."

Harvey nodded, as his eyes sought out his favourite redhead across the room, gliding from one client to the next, the room seeming to light up as she moved though the crowd.

It had been a difficult year for their relationship and he knew there'd been a shift - Paula, Malik's insinuations, the kiss and its fallout. Each had stacked on top of the other, resulting in a bumpy road recently. One minute they were flirty, perhaps more so than they'd ever been and the next they were yelling at each other. He'd been skirting around their complicated connection in therapy, not yet ready to open up these emotions, but he knew they couldn't carry on this way. Something had to change. He was just too much of a coward to truly think about the subject.

"You still with me, Harvey?"

He turned his attention back to Robert and gave a quick nod, pretending not to notice the bemused expression on his fellow partner's face. Raising his glass, he proposed a toast.

"To a new beginning."

…..

Across the room, Donna moved away from the tightly bunched groups of people to a quieter corner. It had been a long night so far and as much as she enjoyed raising her own profile, as well as the firm's, she needed a breather.

Sipping her glass of champagne, she cast her eyes to the nearest painting on the wall. The venue was filled with art, including prints of famous works. The one before her had caught her eye, as she remembered seeing it in the art books of one of her college roommates. It was a woodland scene, in which the low-lying firs in the foreground gave way to a misty treeline beyond. It had a magical aura to it and she smiled at the reminder of a life that felt so long ago, before the world of law and Harvey had taken her down a very different path.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

The voice caught her off guard and she turned to her side to find a man that she recognised, but had only ever spoken to briefly, some years before, had joined her. She remembered everyone and had made a point of familiarising herself with the firm's client list on becoming COO, but she couldn't deny the fact that the man before her would be memorable to most people who met him; tall, dark-haired, tanned and with an impressive physique, which his current suit flattered in all the right places. His eyes drew her in and she returned his smile.

"It is. You could almost step in to it."

He nodded, sipping from his own glass. "It may not be Millais's most famous work, but it's my favourite."

Turning back to the print on the wall, Donna tilted her head, the name reminding her why the artist's work had been so poplar in her theatrical circle and she smiled widely.

"My college roommate gave me one of his prints as a postcard, Ophelia, for theatrical inspiration. These days, I'd rather be inspired by a view like this one!"

He chuckled, extending his hand. "I'm….."

"Thomas Kessler. I know," she replied, shaking his hand.

"You remember me? I believe we've only spoken once before." He sounded impressed by her memory and if Donna was reading him correctly, a little pleased with himself for being so memorable.

"I remember everyone Me Kessler and your company's been a client for a long time."

"Indeed it has. Through every name change, although I have to say, I'm finding it hard to keep up! And it's Thomas."

Donna laughed warmly. "We only get stronger with every change, Thomas."

He smiled broadly. "Well, I have no doubt that's certainly true when it comes to its new COO." He offered her a mischievous wink and she smiled.

\- _Well, he's a real charmer, that's for sure._

"So, the burning question – why the need for theatrical inspiration at college?"

Donna had almost forgotten her throwaway comment and was surprised she'd given away something so personal to a man she hardly knew. Yet, she found herself attracted to the fact he was interested in more than just the work side of Donna Paulsen.

"I studied theatre at college, so was always in need of inspiration. Hamlet was my favourite Shakespeare play, so I suppose it was an appropriate, if not a little morbid, gift!"

The information intrigued him. Donna Paulsen, right-hand woman to Harvey Specter for years and now COO, was full of surprises and he found himself keen to get to know her better.

"A life in legal services and COO of a law firm is an unexpected choice for an aspiring actress. Why the change of heart, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Initially – a monthly paycheck!" She let out a laugh at the reality of her decision to join the DA's office and he nodded in understanding. "It came as a surprise to me when I found I actually enjoyed my job and then we moved to the firm and the rest, as they say, is history."

The "We" caught his attention. He'd heard the speculation surrounding the great Harvey Specter and his assistant, yet Donna didn't strike him as the type to have been sleeping with her boss.

"We? You and Harvey Specter? I don't imagine many people would have lasted working with him all these years!"

She noticed his choice of words. Working with, not working for. She had to give him credit for that little detail.

"He's the best at what he does and I only work with the best."

"Well, the firm is very lucky to have you, Donna." His eyes were sparkling warmly and Donna had to admit that he'd scored highly, as first impressions go.

Realising she was supposed to be circulating and not wanting to seem unprofessional, she extended her hand. "I should get back to the party. It was good to properly meet you, Thomas."

Taking her hand, he shook it, before holding it gently for a little longer than he knew he should. Yet, Donna found she didn't mind. Not at all. With a last smile, she moved back in to the bustle of the party.

Harvey had noticed the interaction mid-way, thinking Donna had left, until his eyes had found her in deep conversation in the corner with one of Louis's clients. She seemed to be enjoying herself, as he watched her laughing lightly at whatever was being said. His stomach tightened, but he dismissed it. Charm was what the night was all about after all.

As a result, he said nothing about the interaction. Instead, it was Samantha who raised the subject a little later, as the night was beginning to wind down and on finding herself tired of the constant small-talk, she'd joined Donna at the bar for a refill.

"So…..is Mr Tall, Dark and Handsome single?"

Donna raised an eyebrow and laughed. "I have no idea. This is a business event, not a speed dating night, Samantha!"

"True, but you did know exactly who I was referring to so…that's promising!"

Donna shook her head in playful disapproval. "Samantha….."

"Oh come on! I need something to spice up tedious nights like this one and I'm betting Thomas Kessler would be more than capable of spicing up a woman's night!" She winked evilly at Donna.

"You're terrible!"

It had come as a pleasant surprise to Donna that she and Samantha had become friends. It wasn't the sisterly bond she had with Rachel, but they were now friends as well as colleagues and it had been a comfort to build that type of connection after her best friend had moved away.

Donna could see Samantha was about to comment, but changed her mind, as something behind Donna caught her eye. An amused smirk spread across her face, before she leaned in to her friend's ear. "It seems you're about to find out the answer to my question…..I'll see you later."

Before Donna could reply, Samantha sashayed away towards Robert. Turning, Donna understood why, as Thomas Kessler came to a stop in front of her.

"I have a long day tomorrow, so I sadly have to call it a night," he offered warmly.

"No rest for the wicked." As the quip left her lips, she wondered what on earth had possessed her. Thomas however, took it in good humour. "Are you referring to me….or you...?"

Donna was on dangerous ground and she knew it, but she also knew that it had been too long since she'd had this kind of attraction to a man. "I haven't decided," she responded lightly.

"Well…perhaps you need some more time to come to a decision. Perhaps over dinner this week?"

\- _Confident, but not arrogant. He gets better and better._

In a few moments, she assessed the situation. True, he was a client of the firm, but not her direct client. They were both adults and she doubted that Louis would have any problem with her having dinner with his client. Since he'd taken over the account from Jessica, she knew he'd been keen to impress and would no doubt see it as a positive.

\- _What the hell._

"Thursday. I'm free at 8."

He smiled; satisfied to receive the response he'd been hoping for. "Thursday it is. I'll call you to confirm the details."

Donna nodded and with a smile, he walked away towards the exit. It seemed she had a date to prepare for. Turning to re-join the remaining guests, she noticed Samantha's knowing expression from across the room, where she'd watched the interaction with great interest.

She didn't, however, notice Harvey, who looked far more concerned than he had done only a few hours ago.

….

 _Let the fun begin! I admit, writing a new character who we know is actually going to appear is quite strange. Unlike my own creation in Love & War, it'll be fascinating to see what type of man he is. Personally, I'm hoping his creative career means he'll be interesting in art and theatre, which let's face it will be a plus for Donna. Thanks again for all the support for my writing! _


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! So sorry for the delay updating this story. The end of the year was a bit hectic and when it came to writing, my attention went on the Darvey Secret Santa challenge. I've been wanting to finish off this chapter for some time and certainly wanted it out in the world before 8B returns to our screens in a couple of weeks time. So, here is chapter three. I hope you enjoy it and I'd love to hear what you think in the reviews!**

 **...**

 **Chapter Three**

The next few days passed quickly and remarkably for the firm, without disaster or emergency. Donna was starting to wonder if this was how people with steady, normal careers spent their days. She'd enjoy it while it lasted.

And that included tonight's date.

She'd toyed with cancelling; using the excuse she shouldn't be dating clients, but she didn't. Everything that had happened over the last few months had had the cumulative effect of causing her to consider the direction of her life; seeing her good friends settle down and commit to one another, watching Louis beam daily at the mention of impending fatherhood, watching Harvey finally capable of a committed, serious relationship with someone who wasn't her. She'd known Mark would have been a mistake she'd have deeply regretted, but the emotions behind it, of having someone who loved her, were more real than they'd ever been. He'd just helped her to understand that love wasn't enough; she needed respect too.

She'd spent too long sabotaging relationships, finding reasons to end them. Perhaps it was time to look for reasons to start and sustain one and on paper Thomas Kessler had the potential to be the man for her.

She glanced at the garment bag hanging up in the corner of her office and smiled. Tonight's date would also be a first. She'd never been advised to bring a change of clothing on a date before! His call a couple of days earlier had intrigued her. All he told her was that she should bring a pair of old jeans, t-shirt and sneakers with her. She'd made a joke at the time about him being rather presumptuous, but he'd simply laughed and reassured her that he would be the perfect gentleman. Since then, she'd been trying to guess what Thursday night had in store and now it was almost here.

In light of the near certainty of an outfit change, she'd selected one of her favourite dresses for her arrival that night. It was a plum red that skimmed her knees. It wasn't overly formal and would hopefully suit her mystery surroundings.

She was collecting her coat and bag from her desk, ready to leave, when Samantha sashayed in, a smirk across her face.

"Hot date?"

Donna glanced up at her and arched an eyebrow. She knew full well that Samantha knew with whom she was spending her evening. With a smile, her friend continued. "Where's he taking you? Fancy dinner, or something more original?"

"I actually have no idea."

Samantha pulled an impressed face. "A surprise first date. That's bold when he barely knows you. I like him more and more."

Donna shook her head in amusement. "Do you want to take my place?"

Samantha laughed. "Oh no. This one's all yours!"

Before either could speak further, they were interrupted by the arrival of Harvey, head down, engrossed in the file in his hands. "Donna, could you….oh…..sorry…I can come back later."

Samantha glanced between her two colleagues, their relationship continuing to fascinate her. "I was just leaving."

She passed Harvey on her way to the door, before pausing to look back at Donna. "Oh and I'll expect a full report tomorrow, Donna. Have a great night." With amusement etching her face, she left. It seemed obvious to her that her fellow named partner had no idea about Donna's plans and she sensed it was information he should have.

Harvey took in Donna's appearance. She'd changed her dress from earlier. It was less business-like and more suited to… _a date_. He felt his stomach tighten, as he finally met her gaze.

"You're on you way out," he stated simply.

Donna felt the weary emotion she had become so familiar with every time her and Harvey did this dance. Why should she feel guilty?! They weren't involved and he'd made it very clear he was not interested in being so. She'd never found his possessive, jealous attitude to be particularly attractive and knowing that he saw her as no more than whatever they were, made it all the more irritating to her.

"I have a few minutes, or can we talk tomorrow?"

He paused, head filled with questions, that he knew he had no right to ask her. "I just had some thoughts on tomorrow's budget discussion, but they can wait."

Donna studied his expression. He was clearly uncomfortable and trying to hide it. Was it because he knew she was clearly going out? Did he know it was with Thomas Kessler? Frankly, she didn't have the energy to care and she had a date to get to.

"Okay. In that case, I'll see you tomorrow."

With that, she slipped in to her coat, picked up her bag and garment bag and headed to the door. He didn't stop her and he didn't let her know how incredible she looked. He simply watched her go. What right did he have to stand in the way of her being happy?

….

Stepping out of her cab in Brooklyn, Donna glanced around, an intrigued look on her face. This area of the city had certainly gone through a regenerative phase in recent years, with warehouses becoming restaurants, shops and one of her new favourite theatres, but since her instructions for the night had been scruffy clothes, she had no idea what was in store for her.

Bags in hand, she glanced around again, only to hear a familiar voice behind her.

"You're questioning where I've lured you, aren't you?"

Turning, she laughed as she saw Thomas Kessler. He was dressed in a decent suit, minus the tie and his eyes twinkled with playful amusement. "I admit…I'm intrigued….."

Offering her his hand, he smiled. "All will be revealed."

They stepped inside the nearest warehouse-style building, to be greeted by servers holding trays of champagne. Not a bad start, Donna thought. Venturing further inside, she found herself in a vast warehouse space, filled with tables around which people were standing and chatting.

"Well, this all seems normal….," she commented, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

Thomas smiled, deciding to put her out of her misery. "See that woman over there?"

Donna spotted a woman of similar age to herself, around whom was gathered a small circle of people. She was laughing confidently, at ease in her surroundings and the company around her.

"Her name's Adrienne Taylor. She's an artist, specialising in working with furniture. She creates custom pieces for high-end clients who are looking for a unique item for their homes or offices. We've known each other for years and my company often buys her pieces to sell on to our clients."

Donna nodded in understanding. The woman certainly had a creative air about her. Thomas took a breath, knowing it wasn't the most traditional of first dates.

"So…she's holding a fundraiser tonight, raising money for youth projects in the city, to encourage education and an interest in the arts. We start with drinks, we end with drinks, but for the rest of the night everyone customises a piece of furniture, all of which will be auctioned later."

Donna turned to him in surprise. It certainly wasn't what she'd expected. "So…we're going to paint furniture?"

He nodded. "It's the reason for the change of clothes. It's a bit off the wall, I know, but I'm guessing Donna Paulsen has had her fair share of first date dinners in fancy restaurants, or nights at the theatre. I'm trying to be memorable!"

She laughed warmly. The idea sounded a lot of fun and for someone who didn't get to use her creative side much at work this would be the ideal outlet. "It's perfect, Thomas," she responded, a sincere tone to her voice that made his smile wider.

"One question….."

Seeing him raise an eyebrow in response, she continued. "Is this going to be a joint effort, or are we in competition?"

Laughing, Thomas glanced to their host. "I have no idea! I'm assuming it'll be a team effort, if that works for you?"

Donna smiled. "Of course. Just don't let Team Donna down!"

He chuckled, loving the flash of determination and competitiveness in her eyes. "I'll do my best!"

At that moment, their host noticed Thomas and made her way across to him, greeting him with a kiss to the cheek. "So pleased you could make it, Thomas. You company's support is always very welcome."

He smiled and motioned to Donna. "Adrienne Taylor, Donna Paulsen. Donna's COO at Zane Specter Litt Wheeler Williams."

Donna smiled and warmly shook the woman's hand. "Lovely to meet you. Thomas was telling me about the charities. Education access and the arts are two subjects close to my heart."

"Well, I'm glad you're joining us Donna. I'd certainly love to talk with you. The more exposure and attention these causes receive, especially from big corporates, the better."

"I'd love that Adrienne. My firm is always looking for ways to give back to the community."

Looking to Thomas, Adrienne smiled. "I like this woman already Thomas. Don't mess it up!" With a glint in her eyes, she said her goodbyes for the moment, leaving Thomas shaking his head in annoyance, much to Donna's amusement.

"She's certainly spirited!"

"Always has been, but she's a good friend and tonight's for a good cause, so I'll be generous and let that slide."

….

A short time later, the gathered crowd was invited to change and store their belongings in the cloakrooms provided. It felt strange to Donna to go from a designer cocktail dress, to T-shirt and jeans mid-date, but she was already having a great time and was fired up by her competitive streak.

Standing side by side in front of a small bookcase, Donna glanced to her teammate. "Do we have a colour scheme?"

He laughed. "You're the more creative one. Were I here alone, I'd likely be splattering paint all over the place like a Jackson Pollack. I'll follow your lead."

With a determined nod, Donna surveyed the paints, before they settled on their final design and colours. Around them, everyone was getting in to the spirit of the night and she smiled at how relaxed the atmosphere was.

As they painted, she looked across the bookcase at Thomas. "So what sparked your interest in furniture?"

"My grandfather was a carpenter. He had a small business, but he hit hard times when I was still quite young. I used to love spending time watching him work, seeing the love he put in to each commission. I decided quite early on that one day I'd try and bring it back. The company isn't the original business, but the spirit of what he wanted to achieve is there."

Donna smiled. She could certainly relate to a family losing so much, having lived through her father's failed business ventures. "Did he get to see what you've achieved?"

"No. He died when I was in college."

Donna saw the loss still hurt him and she laid her hand on his. "I'm sure he'd be proud."

The touch was brief, but she was struck by the immediate connection she felt to him. It didn't happen very often.

…

After an hour, their masterpiece was almost finished, but the time had flown by. Thomas was currently laughing warmly at one of Donna's theatre stories.

"He was asleep?! _On stage_?!"

"Yep. Mid-scene. I mean, it was a long monologue I suppose, but putting him to sleep in front of an audience was not part of the play!"

Thomas continued to chuckle, as he completed the finishing touches to his side of the bookcase. "What did you do?"

Donna shrugged. "I improvised. We were supposed to have a huge fight in the scene, so I picked up a glass of water and threw it in his face, yelling at him to stop pretending to ignore me! Poor guy got a huge jolt, but he recovered quickly and we managed to pull it off! It turned out that he'd had a bit too much to drink for Dutch Courage before curtain up!"

She found herself laughing at the memories. It had been a simpler time in her life, one that she sometimes longed to return to.

Standing up from her crouch, she set her brush to the side, standing back to survey their efforts. "Well,,,,,,,,I'm not sure it's my style….but I think we've done a decent job."

Glancing at Thomas, she couldn't help but laugh at the state of him. "We were painting the furniture not ourselves!"

His eyes glanced down at his white T-shirt, now splattered with various colours. "It can be a momento of the night!"

The evening ended with the auction, which, thanks to the copious amounts of champagne that had been enjoyed, had a number of people being incredibly generous. Donna was thrilled to see their piece reach a decent amount of money and she bid on a lovely side table, before finally losing out to the woman who'd painted it. By the end of the night, over $25,000 had been raised by the auction alone and although leaving empty-handed, Donna felt happy as she walked beside Thomas.

It was already quite late, so they settled for a small wine bar, which was still serving tapas and took seats at a table in the corner. Back in her dress, Donna raised her glass to his. "To Team Donna. You didn't let me down, Mr Kessler."

"That is a relief," he replied, clinking his glass with hers. "I'm glad you came with me tonight Donna."

She met his warm smile with one of her own. They'd already been able to relax with one another and share stories, which may not have happened on a more traditional first date. "I'm glad too."

Here was a man who was ideal for her. If she were to list all of the qualities she wanted in a partner, he'd shape up rather nicely and there was certainly an attraction between them.

As Thomas disappeared to the bar for more wine, she couldn't help but think about Harvey and the look on his face in her office that night. If he'd asked where she was going, or with whom, would she have told him and what would she have wanted him to say?

With a frustrated sigh, she shook the thoughts away. No matter the undefined connection that they had, he'd been clear. He did not want more with her. He never wanted their kiss to be repeated and as much as she hated to admit it, she'd never given another relationship a proper shot. On a subconscious level she'd been holding out for a what-if with a man who may never be ready to risk his heart with anyone. She wasn't a spring chicken anymore and having achieved so much professionally, more than she'd ever expected, she was ready to give her personal life more time and attention. Starting right now.

And Thomas was the perfect guy for that. What did she have to lose?

"Everything alright? You seem miles away."

She had been so caught up in her thoughts, that Donna hadn't noticed him return to their table, but she smiled.

"Everything's fine. I was thinking about the charities and how I must contact Adrienne to find out what help the firm could provide."

His smile revealed he was happy with the answer. "She'll certainly not hold back at asking you for what she needs!"

Donna nodded. "I admire that. It's always better to be clear about what you want."

Thomas smiled, his voice dropping to a quieter, softer tone, as his eyes met hers across the soft light of the bar. "I quite agree."

…..

Thomas had offered to escort her home and Donna had accepted. She was a grown up, she didn't need to play hard to get and she could actually see things working with this man if she let them. Her personal life had been on pause long enough, so when their cab stopped outside her building, she didn't hesitate before inviting him in.

It was time to move forward.

...

 _That's all for this chapter. Please do review if you can, as it's always useful and fun to know what you all think!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Tuesday Darvey / Suits fans! As we await 8.13, I wanted to keep moving forward with me own spin on how Donna's new romance could affect her and Harvey's complicated relationship (because let's face it, surely that's the point of this). Anyway, hopefully you enjoy this next chapter. One quick point to note. This chapter eventually brings us back to where this started, with Harvey and Louis in his office. I couldn't decide how best to weave that back in, so I've included the excerpt from chapter one in full, but put it all in italics, so feel free to read it again, or just skip over the italics. Anyway, do let me know what you think and thanks for reading! :)**

...

 **Chapter Four**

On waking the next morning, Donna couldn't help but smile at the memories from the night before. Turning over, she found her bed empty and a frown formed on her face. He hadn't seemed the type to slink out before morning. Before disappointment had a chance to set in however, Thomas appeared in her bedroom. He was already dressed, but he did bring coffee, so she couldn't complain too much, especially when she saw the smile on his face.

"Morning. Coffee?"

Pulling the sheet close to her chest, Donna sat up in bed and accepted the warm mug, as he perched on the side next to her.

"I'd stay…...but I have a meeting I just couldn't reschedule," he stated apologetically. With a wave of her hand, Donna dismissed the comment. "Don't worry, I understand. I'm already late myself!"

He laughed. "If that's true, you really do work too hard, Donna."

She smiled, not quite sure of her next move. She really did like this man. As she opened her mouth to speak, he beat her to it. "I had a great time, Donna…..and I'd love to see you again."

His directness and decisiveness were a huge turn on. A man who knew what he wanted…..and he wanted to spend time with her. "I'd love that too."

He smiled, an almost boyish look appearing on his face. "Is tonight too soon…?"

He grew more attractive with every word and she chuckled at how forward he was being. Taking a pause, as if giving her answer serious thought, she couldn't help but smile. "Hmmmmm…let me check my calendar….yep, I'm free!"

They laughed together at the strangeness of the moment, before he checked his watch. "I better go, but….I'll see you later."

With that, he leaned in and kissed her softly, causing a warm feeling to flood through Donna's body. "You better go…," she murmured against his lips.

"…..While I still can," he countered, with another quick kiss, before standing up and moving to the door, before turning back. "What's the plan for tonight?"

Donna smiled. "Leave that to me. I'll call you."

With a smile still on his face, he left and Donna let out a breath. If she wasn't careful, she could be in serious trouble with this one.

…

Donna had barely had time to sit down that morning, before Louis torpedoed in to her office, arms flapping and a panicked look on his face.

"Donna! Whatever you're doing, stop! I need you!"

Taking a deep breath, she put down her pen and looked up. "What's wrong, Louis? Please tell me you and Harvey haven't had another row."

It hadn't been all smooth sailing since Louis had become Managing Partner, but she had thought they were all over that now.

"Harvey? Of course not. He's happily roaming free like the wild stallion he is!"

His comment was said so nonchalantly that Donna for a minute thought she'd misheard him. At her confused expression, Louis flopped down in to the seat across from her.

"It's Sheila. She wants to find out the sex of the baby."

"And you'd prefer a surprise?" Donna felt herself breathe a sigh of relief. "Well, Louis. That's her choice. I suppose you could still choose to be surprised."

Louis looked appalled. "When she knows and I don't?!" He shook his head in frustration. "The minute she buys anything, I'd know anyway."

Donna nodded sympathetically. "It might not be exactly how you'd pictured it, Louis, but perhaps you need to focus on the positives. You'll be able to start thinking about names and picturing what he or she might look like."

She offered him a supportive smile to accompany her words and he nodded thoughtfully. "You're right! And I'll need as much time as I can to win the name battle."

Donna was about to ask what he had in mind, but stopped herself. This was Louis. She would rather not hear and have to try and keep a straight face.

"Thank you Donna. As always, you've made me feel much better."

He glanced up at her and tilted his head curiously. "You're looking refreshed this morning, Donna. Care to share your secret?"

Arching an eyebrow, she chuckled. Such a personal question from almost anyone else would have irritated her, but it was Louis and she knew his heart was always in the right place. The subject of Thomas was one she'd been intending to broach with the new managing partner anyway. He was his client, after all.

"Actually Louis, there was something I wanted to speak to you about…It's personal…."

He frowned, a concerned look crossing his face. "Are you and Harvey fighting again? I can put him in his place."

Donna smiled, before unease settled in her stomach. Harvey, it seemed, was never far from conversations about her life, whether she liked it or not. "Actually Louis, it's about Thomas Kessler…"

She anticipated Louis interrupting, so paused, but he remained quiet and she proceeded cautiously. "We were chatting at the event this week. He asked me out….and I said yes…I know he's a client of the firm and he's your client…"

Louis raised his hand. "Stop right there, Donna! You don't need my permission to go out with him. Were you his lawyer, this would be a different conversation, but you already know that. Who he dates won't affect how I, or Alex, handle his firm's business."

Donna nodded. "Okay then."

With a smile, Louis stood up. "I should go and call Sheila about the baby. Thanks for the advice, Donna."

"You're welcome, Louis….And thank you."

"I want you to be happy, Donna and only you can know when you've found it."

With that, he disappeared from her office, leaving Donna lost in her thoughts.

…..

"You haven't heard a word I've said, have you?"

Samantha's unimpressed tone shook Harvey from his own thoughts. She was right. He'd stopped listening almost as soon as she'd started speaking. It hadn't been deliberate; his mind was simply intent on being elsewhere.

Donna had been at her desk when he'd arrived that morning, passing by her door to leave something on Louis's desk. She was on the phone, so he didn't disturb her, but he'd found himself trying to analyse her in just a few seconds. Did she seem more relaxed? Would she have seemed more upset if her date had gone badly? Who was this guy anyway?

He found himself growing frustrated with his thoughts. It was ridiculous. Donna's life was Donna's life.

And yet….his mind continued to wander, just as it was right now in his office, as Samantha was speaking to him.

He looked up at her expression and knew he couldn't bullshit a bullshitter. "Sorry Samantha. Run that by me again."

She tilted her head to the side, trying to get inside his head. Since joining the firm, Harvey had fascinated her. Just when she was sure she had him figured out, she picked up on something else and having deliberately dropped her less than subtle hint that Donna was off out on a date, she was fairly confident she knew the reason for his distracted mind that morning.

"You okay, Harvey? Anything I can help with?"

Her tone was casual, but he wasn't taking the bait. They may have found a professional common ground to exist on, but he wasn't about to give anything else away to her, especially not something he still didn't fully understand himself.

"I'm good. Thanks."

He could tell she knew he was bluffing, but to her credit she let it go, simply returning to the topic she'd come in to talk to him about. With a sigh, Harvey resigned himself to it being a very long day.

…..

"Hey there. Miss me already?"

Donna surprised even herself with her playful tone. It felt so easy, so quickly, which was a new experience for her. The last few days had certainly taken an unexpected turn when it came to her personal life, yet she wasn't afraid of it. She was ready for something new, something that was separate from this building and hearing Louis had no problem with who she was dating she'd allowed herself to begin to relax.

The warm laugh that could be heard over the line only made her smile more.

"Would you think less of me if I said yes?"

Leaning back in her chair, she realised she'd missed this type of flirty banter, while simultaneously becoming all too aware that the only person she'd acted this way with in years was Harvey.

"I'd think you're a man who is in touch with his emotions," she responded lightly.

\- _Unlike Harvey_

She shook the thought from her head. Her confused relationship with Harvey had all too often complicated her personal life and it was time to turn the page.

"And that's a good thing?"

"It's a very good thing, Thomas." She paused, simply enjoying a conversation free of drama. "You're calling to ask what the plan is for tonight," she continued matter-of-factly.

"I am indeed."

Donna had been impressed by the quirky approach he'd taken to their first date. It had been fun, yet still allowed her an insight in to his life, while also enabling him to support a client. She'd been determined to try and continue the theme of dates with something a little different, but as she knew she'd have to lave a little later and with just a days' notice, it would be rather more mainstream than she'd have liked.

"It's all taken care of. I can be free by 8:30," she replied warmly.

"A woman of mystery. That's fine by me. Am I picking you up?"

Donna hesitated, as the thought of Harvey seeing them crossed her mind, but she pushed the image away. No more of this foolishness! "If that works for you, it works for me. I'll see you tonight, Thomas."

She could picture his smile, as he replied letting her know he was looking forward to it. Ending the call, she exhaled. How was she already so invested in this man? Had it really been so long since she'd felt not just desired by a man, but cared about too? That truly was a sorry state of affairs, she thought to herself.

…..

It was still early by his standards when Harvey decided he'd had enough for the day. His mind hadn't really been in the game and he was ready to call it quits.

On impulse, he decided to take a walk down the corridor and see if Donna was in the mood for a scotch, something they'd let slide recently and he had missed it.

He missed her.

They say timing is everything and his couldn't have been worse.

Donna was making her way down the hallway and his heart began to sink, as he realised she must be on her way out and his hopes for a few glasses of scotch over one of his father's records started to fade. She seemed distracted and only noticed him as they had both almost reached the lobby.

"Harvey…is everything alright?"

"Fine. I was coming to see you actually. I thought we could have a drink, or two….."

He saw something flash across her eyes; an emotion he couldn't pin down before it all too quickly disappeared. "I can't tonight, Harvey. I was actually on my way out."

She sounded a little uncomfortable and this new distance between them hit him harder than any punch he'd ever taken in the ring. How had this happened? Why hadn't he realised before now?

Clearing his throat, he forced a smile to his face. "Off anywhere nice?"

Before Donna could reply, one of the elevators pinged and as the doors opened, Thomas stepped out, somewhat surprised by the welcoming committee in the lobby.

"I thought I might be too early, Donna, but it seems I'm right on time. You ready to go?"

Harvey felt numb, as though he was watching the scene unfold from outside of his body. So this was the guy. And he was here; two dates in two nights. He felt his stomach clench at the possible ramifications of what that meant.

Donna took in the scene before her. Thomas and Harvey, both in front of her and she wondered if some higher power was taunting her. She'd known she couldn't hide her relationship for long, but it was only day two. She'd counted on having longer than this!

Taking a breath, she stepped forward. "Thomas, this is Harvey Specter. I'm not sure you've met before.""

Thomas nodded and offered a hand to Harvey. "Good to meet you. I've only heard good things."

Harvey glanced from Thomas to Donna, a confused expression crossing his face, only for her to look away toward Thomas, equally perplexed. What was he talking about?

Picking up on the unspoken question, Thomas clarified quickly. "From Louis. He's told me that you're the best lawyer he's ever worked with. I'm Thomas Kessler," he added by way of introduction.

Harvey's eyes left Donna's and he focussed his stare on the man in front of him, noticing a moment later that his hand was still outstretched. He shook it firmly, perhaps a little too firmly.

"Good to meet you."

The conversation ground to a halt after that. Harvey had no idea what else to say. He was struggling to process the reality in front of him. Donna was dating a client?!

Painfully aware at how uncomfortable this was, for her and, she suspected, Harvey, she stepped in.

"We should go, Thomas. We'll be late."

Thomas glanced to her and smiled, a smile that made Harvey clench his jaw. "Well, as I have no idea where we're going, I'll take your word for it."

He looked back to Harvey. "It was good meeting you, Harvey."

The feeling was not mutual and in no mood to pretend otherwise, Harvey simply gave a quick nod, as he watched Donna glance back all too briefly, before she disappeared in to an elevator with Thomas.

After the doors had closed, Harvey stood for a moment, his eyes still fixed on the now closed elevator doors. Knowing Donna must clearly like this man made him feel sick and yet he knew he had no right.

His eyes moved from the elevator to the wall at the far end, the gold lettering of his name sitting proudly against the marble. He remembered the occasions he'd stood here to admire it; another goal achieved and yet in that moment, it didn't seem to matter at all. He exhaled slowly; remembering the breathing exercises Dr Lipschitz had been encouraging him to do regularly, before turning back in the direction of his office.

He didn't notice Louis, who stood a little way up the hallway and watched him go; a sad, knowing look on his face.

…

As their cab pulled up outside their destination, Donna was miles away. The chance meeting of Thomas and Harvey so soon had thrown her off balance and it frustrated the hell out of her. She liked Thomas. He was exactly the type of man ideal for her and she'd truly had an incredible evening with him last night. Frankly, it had surprised her just how much she'd enjoyed his company. He was kind, funny and attractive in every sense, not to mention being very generous in the bedroom.

She already knew what Harvey would say, probably in a few weeks when he'd sufficiently pretended otherwise, and that was that her seeing Thomas bothered him.

\- _Well, tough!_

They'd danced this dance too many times and ever since she'd taken a chance on seeing how they both felt and kissed him, she'd had clarity. He couldn't have been clearer. It wasn't to be discussed, it wasn't to ever happen again and their whole blurry history didn't mean he wanted more.

She was transported back to those early days when she'd been aware of their attraction to one another. It had hardly been a surprise. They were both attractive people. Yet, she'd ruled it out. And then had come "the other time." Did she regret that night? No and regret wouldn't change anything anyway, but it had shifted the foundations.

He hadn't been ready; she knew that.

A man as closed off as Harvey had been, with so many emotional scars, would never have been ready to give a relationship a chance and so she'd let it go. They could be a team, a strong team, but not a couple and she'd made peace with that, or she'd thought she had.

She wasn't sure what had changed. No, that was a lie. She knew. It was seeing Harvey start to open up, to be the man she knew he could be if he allowed himself. Reconnecting with his mother, spending more time with his brother, forming real friendships that meant something to him and seeming to want a romantic commitment from someone. It had stirred something within her that had been long buried and in the end, as she'd told him, she'd had to know. Was there something there? Something more?

She'd got her answer and she had no intention of letting it stop her from having a future.

"Donna? If I'm already boring you, I need to up my game!"

Thomas's voice startled her back to the present, to the cab that had arrived outside the restaurant. She met his warm smile and let herself breathe. This man was here with her and what they were already starting to build was real.

"I'm sorry Thomas. It was a long day, but it's over now and I'm all yours."

He smiled and reached for the door. "Well, in that case, let's go."

He slipped from the cab, walking around the side to open her door, ever the gentleman.

….

Without the time to organise as original a date as his, Donna had opted for a dinner date with a twist. One advantage of years as Harvey's assistant was her access, especially to restaurants and the venue tonight was brand new, so new that tonight was its opening night, during which a select group of invited guests would sample a vast taster menu of dishes that in a few weeks, New Yorkers would be lining up for hours to try.

As they entered the space, they were greeted by the Maître D', who welcomed Donna with a warm hug. "So glad you could come, Donna. Your opinion is worth its weight in gold."

She laughed at the compliment. "I'm not sure that's true, but I'll take it!"

He escorted them to their table, just as the owner took to the microphone to thank everyone for coming and encouraging them to try all the food and give honest feedback.

Thomas looked impressed. "Is there anywhere you couldn't get in to?"

"The Met Gala. For the moment. It's only a matter of time!"

….

The evening passed as easily as the previous one had, with light, fun conversation, as they learnt more about each other; of Thomas's attempt at acting in high school, his plans for the business and his family. He had two younger sisters, who he adored and his parents had been married for 55 years and were still going strong. She loved hearing about them and found herself opening up about her own family, in particular about her parents' divorce after the strain of her father's bad decisions. Thomas listened attentively, offering her a warm smile and a squeeze of her hand when she started to feel embarrassed by her imperfect family, compared to his.

"All families are different Donna, but you love them and they love you. That's what counts."

She nodded, agreeing with the truth of his words.

"And…at the risk of rushing, I think I can say with confidence that mine will love you!"

Donna met his gaze and squeezed his hand in return, all her earlier frustrated feelings moving further away with every fresh course set down on their table and by the time she was settled in Thomas's strong arms in her bed that night, she felt calm again.

She felt happy.

…

That happiness and security in her relationship only grew over the coming weeks, as she spent more and more time with Thomas; dinners, trips to the theatre and, as of last week, a weekend away. True, it had only been a brief getaway to the Hamptons, but it had been exactly what they needed; to escape the city and enjoy the quietness of an ocean front bolthole, where they'd spent their time walking along the beach, cooking and wrapped in the sheets of their heavenly bed. Donna hadn't wanted the trip to end.

It was now Monday night and having taken the day off to extend their weekend, she found herself home at a time she was never usually there and curled up on the couch. Thomas had needed to travel to Chicago for a business meeting and so she had the night to herself and she knew exactly how she wanted to spend it.

"You know this call is at least two weeks late! I feel a little hurt."

Donna smiled on hearing the voice of her best friend. "But just think about how much more I now have to tell you, Rach."

"Hmmm….I'll forgive you. Just this once."

Pausing to laugh, Rachel then got straight to business. "Tell me everything. I mean it. Leave nothing out and that includes how good the yoga is!"

Donna laughed at the reference to their old joke. She missed her friend and it was lovely to have time to have a proper catch up. They'd both been so busy recently.

So, over the course of the next hour and a couple of glasses of wine, she filled Rachel in on the last few weeks, specifically the appearance in her life of Thomas Kessler. Rachel remembered meeting him once when she'd been helping Louis, so she was able to put a face to the name.

"Well, I admit, he made an impression. Nice eyes, great smile and those broad shoulders…..I remember him."

Rachel's giggle was met by the sound of Mike in the background grumbling about the conversation. Donna smiled to herself, listening to Rachel reassure her husband that no one compared to him.

"Tell him I say hi," she remarked to Rachel, as she heard her clearly moving elsewhere in their home, the line rustling as she made herself comfortable on her own couch. "I will. He's just finishing some work in the other room. It's getting busier and busier here!"

"That's great that it's going so well, Rach."

Rachel sipped her wine. "So…..seriously Donna. You really like this guy? You sound….."

"Happy?" Donna suggested.

"Giddy," Rachel corrected.

Putting down her wineglass, Donna leaned back in to the cushions. "He's a rare find. I'd stopped believing men like him even existed and it works. No drama, no uncertainty. I know how he feels about me and that's pretty sexy all on its own."

Rachel smiled. Her friend truly sounded happy and relaxed and although she'd always assumed it would be someone else who'd cause such emotions, she was pleased for Donna.

As an hour became closer to two, they said their goodbyes, promising to call soon and better yet, arrange a visit.

Mike appeared in the doorway, as she was putting down the phone. "She's happy?"

"She's disgustingly happy, Mike."

He cocked his head in a question. "And yet…..?"

"I don't know. I guess I always expected her and Harvey to wake up one day….."

Mike sighed. "You know I was rooting for that and so does he!"

Rachel nodded. "Have you spoken to him recently?" Her tone was attempting to be casual and failing.

Coming to sit next to her, Mike laughed. "No way, Rachel. I'm staying out of it. I tried. With both of them. The only person that can change Harvey now is Harvey."

Rachel leaned in to him, as he wrapped his arm around her. "You're right. Maybe this is how things were meant to turn out."

Mike kissed the top of her head. "Maybe," he murmured. He thought about his friend, of how complicated he was and yet how, when it came to Donna, it seemed so obvious. Maybe I'll give Louis a call, he thought to himself; find out what's really going on…

….

By the end of the week, the firm was caught up in all manner of deals, as clients seemed to conspire together to demand the most insane deadlines they could think of.

Since taking over as Managing Partner, Louis had insisted on a weekly de-brief for the named partners and COO, so that they could tackle any problems and take a moment to celebrate the wins. It was good for morale, he said and that needed to start at the top.

Yet, that week, by the time the Friday meeting came, Harvey simply wanted to go home and drink. Only a few hours to go and only one meeting with Donna to get through, he thought.

In true Harvey fashion, he'd handled the knowledge of Donna's relationship the only way he knew how; he'd ignored it. If he didn't acknowledge it, he didn't have to think about how it made him feel.

Even his mother knew something was wrong with him, when he'd spoken to her earlier in the week. She'd pressed him to tell her what was upsetting him, but he waved it off, promising her that he was just tired.

It was times like this when he missed his father. He could talk to him about anything and he would have given anything to be able to talk to him right now about the mess he seemed to have made of his life. Maybe he'd listen to one of his favourite records tonight, pretend he was in the room with him.

As the meeting finished, Harvey stayed in his seat, as everyone else moved to get on with their afternoon. Donna paused, letting the room empty. She could see he was low and she was concerned. They may have grown more distant, but she'd never stop caring about him.

"What's going on in that brain of yours, Harvey?"

The words made him smile. He'd used them himself when talking to her many times over the years, but he didn't remember her ever directing them at him. He looked up and met her eyes.

"Same old Specter twists and turns."

She smiled sadly when he didn't elaborate, before arching an eyebrow. "Less of the old Mister, we're not that far apart in age and I am decades from old!"

He chuckled. This is what he'd missed. Donna and Harvey, without all the complications.

"I stand corrected," he conceded, standing up and picking up his file.

Donna bit her lip, studying him, aware that he was holding back from her. "Seriously, Harvey…."

"I'm good Donna. Honestly."

They stood together in the empty conference room, the air filled with every unspoken thought and feeling they'd ever had. Donna knew that in the past she might have pushed him, but she just didn't have the energy. If he didn't want to talk to her, then she wasn't going to force him and she found herself thinking of Thomas's openness. It was one the things she loved most about their relationship. She knew where she stood.

With a quiet sigh, she offered him a final smile, before turning to go. "Have a good weekend Harvey. I'll see you Monday."

He simply nodded and watched her leave, acutely aware that a part of him had left too.

…

 _Harvey swirled his scotch around his glass; the cool glass of the tumbler against his hand bringing a sense of calm for a few precious seconds. Letting out a sigh, he glanced around his office; the one that had witnessed so many key moments of his life. It seemed poetic to be back here, having climbed to the top of the mountain, before deciding he preferred the view lower down and returning to where he knew deep down he belonged. For now anyway._

 _Yet, not everything was the same. The pieces hadn't fallen back in to place exactly as they had been before. So much was different now. There was Robert and Samantha's presence, shaking things up, yet another new firm name and Louis as Managing Partner. The latter thought caused him to let a quiet half-laugh escape his throat between sips._

\- _Louis as Managing Partner!_

 _He'd never imagined that would ever happen! Yet, what seemed most unexpected to him was that he was fine with this development in the firm's hierarchy. Sure, there'd been teething problems over the last few months, including days when Louis had been unbearable and Harvey had felt the strong need to strangle him. It was Louis after all, but it had been the right decision for the good of the firm._

 _Letting his eyes take in the full panorama of the room, he sighed, taking another sip, before turning his back on the space and focussing on the evening skyline. He'd always found peace gazing out at Manhattan from above, letting his mind slow down momentarily and take time to appreciate just how much he'd achieved._

 _However, tonight it was the losses his mind was focussing on – Jessica, Mike, his father, Rachel and…_

 _The thought trailed off; his subconscious unwilling to participate in his pity party, but all it would take was for him to turn around and glance through the glass to receive the biggest gut-wrenching reminder of his most recent loss._

\- _Donna_

 _Technically, she wasn't gone. She may not be outside his office anymore, a fact far more glaring to him since he'd moved back in here, but she was still COO; her office sitting just down the other end of the hallway. Yet, she felt lost to him that night._

 _It was the third night that week she'd left at a reasonable time._

\- _To spend time with him._

 _Harvey let his eyes close for a moment, trying to rid himself of the thoughts invading his mind; thoughts of Donna and the man she seemed to be growing closer to every damn day. Looking back, he'd been arrogant to dismiss it as nothing; arrogant and naïve, somehow expecting her to always remain exactly where she'd always been – right there next to him._

 _The irony wasn't lost on him that it was Paula's words that kept needling him and how irritating it was that she was right. He no longer captured Donna's attention and affection, not alone anyway. Her life was shifting the way he remembered learning in school about the world's plates moving, breaking apart to form separate continents. She may still have an office down the hall, but she was slipping away and he felt the pain and terror of it more and more each day._

 _He couldn't even hate the guy. He'd been a client of the firm long enough for Harvey to be aware of him and his company. It was legitimate; nothing shady and neither was he; hard working, driven, successful. Harvey remembered they'd once had a conversation about cars and sport at a drinks event and he'd left thinking Thomas Kessler was someone he'd enjoy working with one day. The memory made him laugh quietly, as he reached for the decanter sitting within reach on the window ledge beside him._

 _He felt lost, the stable ground beneath his feet suddenly uneven, feeling more akin to quicksand and what unnerved him most was the realisation that even if Donna wasn't leaving the firm, it still felt as though she was leaving him. They were so intrinsically linked that he couldn't imagine anyone else between them and yet that was what was happening._

 _He wondered if she'd felt this way about him seeing Paula, whether this white-hot fear was what had also propelled her forward that night in her office, when he'd been so caught off guard by her kiss. Closing his eyes again he could still feel it; the all too brief touch of her lips against his and how she'd pulled away before he'd truly had time to process it and react._

\- _And now everything's a mess._

 _"_ _Harvey…are you alright?"_

 _Louis's voice interrupted his thoughts, taking him by surprise. Turning, he found his friend standing just inside the doorway with a concerned expression on his face._

 _"_ _I don't know, Louis."_

 _His friend nodded and took another step inside, seemingly a little surprised by the honesty of Harvey's response. "Do you want to talk about it?"_

 _Harvey smiled sadly, before reaching for another tumbler for his friend, recognising that even a year ago, he'd have told him to go away. "I don't know where I'd start," he admitted quietly with a brief wave of his hand._

 _"_ _Well…we have all night," Louis responded, taking the now-filled glass from his hand and taking a seat on the couch._

\- _What the hell._

 _With that, Harvey took a seat in his chair next to the couch and sighed. Dr. Lipschitz had been encouraging him to open up more with those around him that he trusted and seeing as he was too much of a coward to talk to the one person he should, Louis was the next best thing._

\- _If only Jessica could see us now._

 _He met Louis's expectant, yet sympathetic gaze. He hadn't been honest. He knew exactly where this mess had started. Taking a breath, he took the plunge…_

 _…_

…Well, he intended to, but as he opened his mouth to speak, he found the words died on his tongue. How could be begin to articulate out loud everything swirling around his mind? He sighed, his eyes lowering to stare in to his glass.

Louis, however, already knew what was wrong.

"You're thinking about Donna….and where she is tonight…..and it bothers you….."

It wasn't a question, but Louis spoke gently, surprised he was even daring to walk this path. Even Mike had steered mostly clear of this, a fact their young friend had admitted on the phone earlier that week.

Harvey closed his eyes briefly. Louis's choice of phrase wasn't lost on him. The world seemed to be taunting him in every way it could. "Why would you think that, Louis?"

"You're in love with her."

Silence.

He'd expected something; a stern word, a deflection, but instead Harvey offered nothing but silence. Hearing Louis say the words felt surreal, yet he knew they were the truth. He sighed again, sipping his drink.

"You don't sound surprised."

Louis glanced to his friend, before reaching for his own glass and taking a large gulp of Harvey's strong scotch. "I'm surprised it's taken you this long to recognise it."

Harvey smiled at the response. "Oh really?"

Louis simply shrugged. "Some things are just obvious to everyone else," he added, to which Harvey tilted his head, as if accepting the answer.

"Tell her."

For the first time since the conversation began, he met his friend's eyes. "Why would I do that, Louis?"

Confusion crossed Louis's face. Of all the comments Harvey could have countered with, he hadn't anticipated him to be so completely clueless. "Because it's the truth. You need to say it and she needs to hear it."

Harvey gave a quiet, short laugh. "I don't think she does, Louis. She's made that very clear."

His friend felt his irritation levels rise. How on earth could two smart people be so blind? "How has she, if she's never known?! I know with certainty that's rubbish."

Harvey raised an eyebrow. "And how's that?"

Louis shook his head in disbelief. "For such a smart man, Harvey, you can be incredibly dumb." He paused briefly before taking the plunge.

"She loves you. That's why she needs to know."

Harvey stood up and moved across the room, the physical distance failing to emotionally separate him from this conversation. Why he hadn't shut it down immediately, he had no idea. Yet now they'd started, it seemed to have opened the floodgates and Harvey found his confusion, hurt and frustration mixing together as he paced the room; a room in which memories of the woman they were talking about filled every inch.

"Really Louis?! That's your great insight?! She loves me. You've got to be kidding!"

"She does!"

Harvey continued his pacing, as his voice rose in challenge. "Really? If that's true, how come she's out right now, on yet another god damn date, with your client?!"

Louis had had enough. He threw his arms in the air in frustration and his voice rose to match. " **Because you've never asked her!** "

There was silence yet again, as Louis's words rang around the glass-housed office. He watched Harvey's expression change; confusion, guilt, anger, followed by doubt-filled eyes. Louis was so used to seeing him as the confident lawyer, yet Harvey was uncertain now, as the truth of his friend's words hit home. He felt the air leave his lungs and he sank down to the end of his couch, rubbing the ache from his eyes with his hand. Louis watched him for a moment. He'd never seen Harvey like this, vulnerable and lost.

With a sigh, he turned himself to face his friend. "She'd choose you, Harvey. If she knew there was a choice on the table."

Harvey glanced at him, but said nothing so Louis leaned forward, clasping his hands together in his lap. "I'm not going to pretend that I know everything you two have been through together, but I know enough."

Harvey's brow creased in a frown at the idea of Louis hearing anything about him and Donna. He'd certainly never discussed the subject with him. "She's talked to you?"

Louis offered him a sad smile. "About you? No, Harvey, she hasn't, not really, but I can read between the lines."

"I don't…..," He closed his eyes, finding his words dying on his tongue yet again. He had no idea what to think anymore when it came to Donna.

Louis sensed his friend needed a helping hand, so he offered what insight he could. "I'd have thought she made herself clear when she kissed you, Harvey….."

That provoked the shocked surprise Louis had expected, as Harvey's mind began to race about what else Louis might know. "Mike told you?" Sharing his guilty conscience, maybe, he thought to himself.

"Donna told me….I understood you didn't take it well….."

Harvey set aside the questions he suddenly had about that conversation and gave his attention to the reality of Louis's comment. "I was seeing someone! As timing goes, it couldn't have been worse. It meant nothing to her anyway. She said so….."

Louis made himself comfortable, cradling one of the cushions in his lap, before shaking his head. "You don't honestly believe that do you?"

Before Harvey could respond, Louis continued. "I think it was easier for you to tell yourself you believed that, because it stopped you from being exactly where you are right now, having this conversation with anyone but the person that matters."

Harvey sipped his drink. "Maybe you're right. I don't know anymore."

Now Harvey was actually talking, Louis was keen to move the conversation on, but he needed to understand why Donna would lie. She couldn't be as hopelessly blind as Harvey….could she?"

"Why did she say she felt nothing? It's a cruel comment to make and it doesn't sound like the Donna I know."

Harvey sighed, tapping his fingers on the end of the couch. "I don't know Louis! She said it to my face after….."

As he watched his friend trail off, Louis could see the pieces were falling in to place in Harvey's mind. All he had to do was wait.

His voice was quieter when Harvey spoke again, somewhat distant, as if he had travelled back to the moment in his mind as he recalled it. "I said I didn't want more…."

The sentence felt heavy in the air and he closed his eyes. How had he forgotten that?

Louis bit his lip, suddenly feeling awkward bearing witness to Harvey's difficult grasping of the truth, but he finally understood the rest. "So, she said she didn't either…..that she felt nothing….."

Harvey simply nodded.

Louis had always known that his friends were complex people, but hadn't appreciated until that moment how much of a mess their relationship had become. Trying to unwind it was giving him a headache.

"You have to tell her how you feel. You'll regret it for the rest of your life if you don't."

Harvey leant back, bringing his hands behind his head briefly, before bringing them over his eyes, easing the tension hammering away under his skin. "She's happy Louis. It wouldn't be fair. Maybe Thomas can give her what she needs."

Louis sighed. "If you want me to tell you that's not true, I can't and that's the point. I've known Thomas a long time and he's no Stephen Huntley, or some ex who dares think Donna's the type of woman who'd be his bit on the side."

Harvey frowned at the last anecdote, but Louis waved it off. They didn't have time for such details. "He is a great guy and she could be very happy with him."

Harvey gave a pained laugh and stood up, walking on instinct to where the picture of his mother rested atop the bookcase. He'd have found it a better home, but without Donna to help hang it, it had felt wrong somehow.

"Great motivational talk, coach."

Louis groaned. "You know what I'm telling you, Harvey! It's time to decide, because unlike the rest, this guy is not going anywhere. He's all in and he is deserving of her….but…he isn't you…..and that's the point."

Harvey glanced back to his friend, before his gaze returned to the framed photograph again. "What if you're wrong?"

"I'm not, but you need to be ready to take the risk. Donna Paulsen deserves a man ready to risk it all for her."

Harvey nodded silently. "And what if I can't do that?"

Louis sighed sadly. "Well…..then maybe she is better off with Thomas."

He could see Harvey's mind sifting through everything they'd talked about, but Louis knew this was something Harvey had to decide on his own, but he could give him one last steer.

"That kiss didn't come out of nowhere, Harvey."

His friend nodded. "Yeah, Mike told me he'd likely helped there."

Louis smiled. Time to share some blame. "It was an unplanned team effort."

Harvey turned to him, tilting his head in question, as he walked back to sit on the chair by the couch, which Louis took as a sign to continue. "It was a difficult time for me back then….With Sheila weeks away from marrying someone else….and I was struggling to move on. I told Donna that night how I was losing my soul mate and how I'd have to live with never telling her how I felt…Then….enter you….and….." He gave a small shrug. Mike may have lit the match, but it had been him who had guided it to the fuse.

He could see the information had startled Harvey; the implications and possibilities of what had followed that night and why, swirling around his heart.

"If you don't tell her, Harvey, she's never going to know she has a choice. You just need to be sure you're ready."

With an understanding smile, Harvey finished his drink, before gesturing to Louis if he wanted another.

"I should go. I promised Sheila I'd be home earlier tonight."

With that, he stood up and moved to the door, knowing he'd done all he could to help his friend. Harvey calling his name caused him to turn back. When he spoke next, his voice was quieter and Louis was sure he'd never heard his tone so soft.

"What's it like, Louis? Going home to your soul mate?"

Never one to hide his emotions, Louis didn't try and hide his teary eyes on hearing the sadness, yet also hopefulness, in the question.

"It's everything."

Harvey swallowed and dropped his eyes to his glass in an attempt to hide the pain within them.

"Goodnight Louis."

His friend stood in the doorway for a moment, not sure whether he should stay, but he knew he'd given all the help that he could. It was now up to Harvey.

"Goodnight Harvey," he murmured, before disappearing down the hallway, leaving his fellow named partner alone once again with his thoughts.

…..

 _That's all for another chapter! Oh poor Harvey! I honestly think someone will need to have this kind of talk with him and now he and Louis are so much closer and without Mike around, I can't see anyone better. I'll try and update again soon (as I want to try and finish this before the show catches up / overtakes me)! Do review and let me know what you thought of this chapter! :)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy Wednesday! With two weeks to go before Suits returns, I was keen to update this story. I confess following the 8.16 ending, I lost a little motivation to finish this story, as, as much as I enjoyed reading it, it already seemed so out of date! Anyway, having started this chapter a while ago, I wanted to complete it, as I don't intend to leave any of my stories incomplete. The final chapter probably won't be too far behind this one either. I know we're all basking in Darvey couple heaven, but hopefully you may still enjoy reading this and if you do, please do drop me a review and let me know what you think!**

 **...**

 **Chapter Five**

Harvey didn't sleep that night.

Having returned to his empty home following his heart to heart with Louis, he'd put on his favourite record of his father's and taken a seat on the couch, staring at the flames in the fireplace, all the while his mind thinking about Donna. Was Louis right? Did she care as much for him as he did for her? He found it hard to believe and as he'd recently admitted in therapy, his self worth on a personal level was greatly lacking.

He found himself thinking back to the night before Mike's verdict; how the only thing that had kept him from going to Gibbs had been Donna and her unwavering belief that he was worthy. He wanted to be worthy now, worthy of her.

He'd momentarily considered taking a cab to her door direct from the office, but the cold reality that she might not go home at all, or worse yet, might arrive home with Thomas, soon had him deciding against such a plan.

Instead, he listened to the soothing sounds of his father's band and wished that she was next to him. He imagined his arm around her shoulder, drawing her closer to him as they unwound after a long day. He'd started to dream about her more and more, to the point where he couldn't decide whether the idea of sleep filled him with pleasure, or anxiety.

He was Harvey Specter! He'd never let anyone get under his skin this way in the past. Yet, Donna had always been different.

He sighed, thinking about Mike boldly asking if Donna was The One. The kid always had to be right, didn't he?

As the night grew later, he'd collapsed in to bed, but sleep didn't come. Instead, he laid on his lack, thinking about 13 years of history and how the hell he could begin to try and tell her how he felt.

….

Across the city, Donna awoke at Thomas's apartment. She was alone in bed, but she could hear Thomas talking on the phone in the living room. Slipping from bed, she made her way to the bathroom to take a shower, enjoying the comforting warmth of the water running down her back. She was genuinely enjoying spending time with Thomas and yet her heart felt so conflicted. More than anything, she longed to be able to move on with her life, yet a part of her always seemed caught by the pull of Harvey. She couldn't go on like this.

Wrapping a towel around herself, she stepped out of the bathroom and found Thomas sitting on the end of the bed, looking happier than she'd ever seen him. "You're looking pleased with yourself."

He smiled and stood up, moving to put his arms around her. "I am. I have just heard that I've sealed an incredible business opportunity."

Donna smiled back, enjoying seeing how euphoric he was. "Are you allowed to say what it is?"

"Well, unless you intend to invest in retail space in the next 24 hours…"

"I think you're safe, Thomas."

He laughed lightly. "I've secured a lease arrangement for space across the country to expand. It's taken a long time to iron out the details, but we seem to be there. We just need to finalise the paperwork."

"Thomas, that's fantastic news. We should celebrate!"

He kissed her softly. "I can't think of anyone I'd want to celebrate with more."

…

Harvey was making coffee in the executive kitchen when Donna entered it mid-morning. His presence startled her, as he hardly ever ventured in to this area of the office.

"Harvey…hi…"

He glanced up at her and she was briefly taken off balance by his expression. Something seemed different; she just wasn't sure what it was.

"Hey. You want some coffee?"

She nodded and taking a seat at the small, circular table, watched him make a second mug, complete with vanilla. Thomas didn't have any in his apartment, she couldn't help thinking, much to her own frustration.

Harvey offered her the mug, setting his own on the table, before he somewhat tentatively took a seat across from her.

"You don't usually have coffee in here, Harvey."

He shrugged. "Felt like a change." The fact he knew she regularly made coffee at this time of day was information he kept to himself.

"I thought you had a meeting with James Baker this morning."

He smiled at the thought that she still paid attention to his calendar. "I do. He pushed it back by an hour. He sounded pleased on the phone, so some deal's on the way."

Donna nodded. "It must be the season."

Harvey gave her a confused look and she suddenly asked herself why on earth she'd offered up this conversation.

"Thomas had some good news today about expanding his retail presence with Halo Properties. He's been looking for an opportunity for a long time. His business means everything to him."

Harvey nodded, while his mind questioned why Donna wasn't everything to this guy, as she was to him. "That's good news, Donna. I imagine Alex will be pleased!"

"True! It seems that's two wins for the firm today."

She met his gaze, as her hand rested mere inches from his on the table. The pull to him was almost more than she could stand and she withdrew her hand quickly. "I should get back to work. Thank you for the coffee, Harvey."

He watched her go and let out a sigh. She seemed to be slipping further and further away with every day that passed. He had to step up and he knew he had to do it soon.

…..

James Baker was one of those clients Harvey had taken from Jessica when she left the firm. He was a successful businessman, but Harvey always had a sense that he'd screw him over at the first opportunity and therefore approached any meeting with him ready for anything.

"Harvey, good to see you."

"You too, James. What can I help you with?"

Baker leaned back in the conference room chair. "I've seen an opportunity to expand, Harvey. It would give my company a presence across the country."

Harvey nodded his interest, encouraging his client to continue.

"I've heard on the grapevine that Halo Properties has retail space they are looking to lease and I want in."

Harvey felt his stomach tighten. This had to be a sick joke someone was playing on him. "Halo Properties?"

Baker nodded. "I'm sure you know the coverage they have, especially in the bigger cities, but we need to act fast. I'm hearing rumours others are in the race and we need to beat them all to the finishing line."

Harvey could feel the beginnings of a headache settling in his skull. Were it not for his talk with Donna only an hour ago, the name would have been no more significant to him than any other. Now it carried an entirely different weight. He knew exactly who else was in the running in this deal, but he wasn't about to give that away to James Baker.

"What do you need James?"

His client frowned. Harvey was usually quick off the mark. "I need you to draw up an offer on these terms and get it across to Halo, before they close with anyone else."

Baker passed a piece of paper across the table, on which was set out his terms. "They're competitive. I doubt they've seen better."

Harvey skimmed the terms before him. Baker was right; they were very competitive and from what he knew of Thomas Kessler's company, he very much doubted the deal he had on the table was better than this one.

Baker stood up, the meeting clearly over from his perspective. "You'll get it done, Harvey? It's what I pay you for, isn't it?"

Harvey swallowed, keeping his face neutral. "Leave it with me, James."

Nodding in satisfaction, Baker walked out of the conference room, leaving Harvey horribly aware of the position he was now in.

….

Two hours later, Harvey was still struggling to come to a decision. If he did what his client asked, it was almost a certainty that Kessler's deal was dead in the water and Donna was bound to find out why. If he didn't, Baker was likely to fire him…..or worse….

Turning around in his chair to face the window, he stared out at the city.

\- _What a god damn mess._

"You alright, Harvey?"

He turned around at Louis's voice. "Yeah, Louis. I'm good."

His friend offered him a sympathetic smile, but didn't raise the subject of their last conversation. "I hear James Baker stopped by. Does he have something in the pipeline?"

"Maybe Louis…..maybe."

His friend grinned proudly. "Well, that's great! I'll leave you to it."

Harvey didn't reply. His thoughts we too occupied by the dilemma before him.

…..

As he walked towards Alex's office, Harvey could hear his fellow partner and friend on the phone.

"Thomas, don't worry. I'm finalising the contracts now…..No…..I haven't heard anything about other offers…Just give me a few more hours."

He entered the office as Alex ended the call. "Harvey, any other time and I'd be happy to talk, but I'm on a deadline, so if it can wait?"

His friend considered his response carefully, before speaking. "Sure Alex. How about we grab dinner tonight, unless you're going to be working late?"

He held his breath, waiting for Alex's response, hoping he'd give him enough information.

"Sounds good, Harvey. I'm almost done here, so dinner will work. Another win for the firm."

His friend smiled. "We can never have enough of those. I've got some work to finish, but how about we celebrate your win over some steaks. Any time good?"

Alex paused to consider his schedule. "I should be clear in a couple of hours, so anytime. Say 6:30, as I promised Rosalie I'd try coming home earlier?"

Harvey smiled. "Sounds good. I'll leave you to it."

As he left, he released his breath and walked back to his own office. He could drag this out for a couple of hours.

…..

"Thomas, hey. Is everything official?"

Donna had been so pleased by his news. She knew how important his business was to him and this was a huge opportunity to grow his brand on a country-wide stage.

"Signed a few minutes ago," he answered excitedly. "I admit, I was a little worried for a few hours, as I'd heard rumblings of other interest coming out of the woodwork at the eleventh hour, but it seems that was nothing to worry about."

Donna smiled in to the phone. "So, we're celebrating tonight?"

"Yes, yes we are. I was considering something special for the occasion, so maybe Le Bernardin or Del Posto?"

Donna's stomach tightened at the suggestion, her heart filling with emotions she didn't need or want. "Le Bernardin would be wonderful, Thomas."

"You sure? I thought Del Posto would be more your style?"

Memories flashed through Donna's mind of the countless times she'd been there, loving it each time, but never with anyone but Harvey. "I think I'd like to broaden my horizons."

"Alright. I'll make a reservation."

She felt herself breathe a sigh of relief at the outcome, but found her voice enough to confirm she'd see him in a few hours.

….

It was as she was leaving that night that Donna was almost knocked off her feet by James Baker, barrelling through the lobby of the building. She'd worked at the firm long enough to recognise him and know exactly who he must be going to see. And he did not look happy.

She hesitated. Not even that long ago she'd have followed him to find out what had happened and to see if Harvey needed her, but instead she sighed and turned away, pushing through the revolving doors and in to the night.

Harvey on the other hand couldn't avoid the encounter, as his client came barging in to his office as he was preparing to leave to meet Alex. He saw him coming seconds before Baker flung open the door and steeled himself for the verbal abuse that he was about to receive.

"What the HELL happened, Harvey?!"

"James…"

"Don't try and smooth talk your way out of this Harvey. I'm the client and I gave you specific instructions to close that damn deal!"

Harvey stood behind his desk, calmly waiting for Baker's angry tirade to come to an end. He'd had hours to prepare for this conversation and wasn't about to buckle now.

"James, they were over the line with another party. We were too late."

"BULLSHIT! No way anyone could better my terms! Show them what they could be getting!"

Harvey took a deep breath. "It wouldn't change anything, James. They've done a deal with another company. They're locked in. It'd cost them more to get out of it than the deal's worth."

He paused, choosing his next words carefully. "And if you wanted to try and reverse that, which I can't see happening, I wouldn't be able to be involved."

Baker stalked closer to the desk. "And why the hell is that?!"

"The firm has a conflict. One of our other partners is representing the other party."

Baker's eyes grew darker with anger. "And when did you find that out, Harvey? Before or after I told you that I wanted that deal?! You screwed me over didn't you?!"

"I looked in to making an offer, but they'd already closed with the other party. That was the first I knew of it."

"You expect me to believe that?!"

Harvey rounded his desk and stood firm before Baker. "I don't care if you believe it or not James. It's the truth."

"You screw me for a bigger fish, Harvey? Sounds like something you'd do."

Harvey shook his head in irritation. "No James. We were out of time."

He moved closer to Harvey, his hands forming fists at his side. Harvey knew he could take him, but didn't plan on punching a client in the office.

"I find out that you screwed me, Harvey and I'll make you pay."

Standing his ground, Harvey kept his voice neutral. "Don't threaten me, James. You'll come out the worse."

Before either could say anything else, they were interrupted by Alex who stopped just inside his friend's office.

"Everything okay here, Harvey?"

Harvey didn't break eye contact with Baker as he replied. "It's fine, Alex. Mr Baker was just leaving."

The man's eyes narrowed, but after a moment he stepped back. "We're done, Harvey. You'll be hearing from my new lawyers!"

Alex watched the man push past him and storm off down the hallway, before turning to Harvey. "What the hell was his problem?"

Harvey sighed. "You sure you really want to know?"

…

It was later that night and the two friends were well in to a night of drinks following dinner. Harvey's phone buzzed, Louis's name flashing on the screen. He let it go to voicemail, having a fair idea what it would be about.

"Not going to get that?"

He looked to Alex and smirked. "I'll save hearing his rant until tomorrow."

Alex observed Harvey for a few moments, before the alcohol in his system emboldened him to comment. He'd been mulling over Harvey's news about Baker all evening.

"You knew didn't you? What I was working on? You knew it was Kessler who'd get screwed and you came to find out how long you needed to stall."

Harvey simply sipped his scotch. "It's done, Alex. The guy was a dick. I'm pleased to be rid of him."

Alex nodded, but leaned forward, still not ready to let the matter drop. "You know why you did it, don't you, Harvey? You don't need me to spell it out for you, do you?"

Harvey let out a sigh and leaned back in his seat. "I couldn't have looked her in the eyes if I'd screwed up that deal."

Alex sighed. He'd known Harvey a long time and this was the first time he'd seen him acknowledge any genuine affection for someone in his life, other than his father. "Harvey…."

"I know, Alex. Just….not tonight…"

His friend simply nodded and headed over to the bar to buy another round and call Rosalie to let her know he wouldn't be home early that night after all.

….

Only one thing had been on Donna's mind all night and all the following morning and it hadn't been the celebration with Thomas. She had been there in body, but her mind had been wandering back to the anger on James Baker's face. Something bad had happened and she hadn't been there. It felt wrong, as if she was committing a terrible betrayal.

As she arrived at the office that morning, the elevator was closing as Louis entered, his face already in a contorted frown, which always made him look constipated.

"What's wrong Louis?"

He glanced to her. "Only Harvey getting the firm fired from a client, which I now have to deal with."

The news surprised her. Harvey took his clients very seriously. He didn't like some of them and certainly not Baker, but getting fired reflected badly on him and he would never let that happen.

"James Baker?"

Louis let out a huff. "The guy was a dick, but he brought money in to this firm."

"But how can he justify firing us?!"

Louis seemed not to have heard her, talking as if to himself. "Conflict or not, this could've been handled better….I just don't understand why…"

He stopped mid-way through a sentence, the wheels in his head turning, as he glanced towards Donna, who frowned in response.

"What is it, Louis?"

He stared at her momentarily, before clearing his throat. "Nothing. It's just going to be a day from hell."

Donna had no time to ask anything more, as they arrived at the 50th floor and Louis hurried out of the elevator. There was more to this mess than she knew and that bothered her. She was Donna. She usually knew everything and it was high time that she did.

…..

Louis's first stop was Alex's office.

"Morning Louis. What can I do for you?"

The managing partner didn't hold back, coming straight to the point. "Did you tell Harvey about the Kessler deal?"

Alex frowned. "We grabbed dinner last night and it came up then. Why?"

"You didn't tell him before that?"

"No, Louis. I didn't. Is there a problem?"

His boss sighed, before replying in a quieter tone. "No, Alex. No problem. Not yet anyway."

As Louis disappeared, Alex caught sight of Donna by the corner of the hallway, clearly in earshot. He met her confused expression and saw the moment understanding dawned on her, before she turned and vanished up the corridor.

Alex sighed. This place really was nuts.

….

It had not taken Donna long to put the pieces together and the truth of what Harvey had done hit her hard. He'd lost a client and put his hard sought reputation, one of always getting the deal done, at risk and all to ensure Thomas's deal was secure. She wasn't a fool. He hadn't done it for Thomas Kessler; he'd done it for her and yet the truth of that fact put her emotions in free-fall. With Harvey, it could mean anything…..or nothing and she wasn't entirely sure how it made her feel either. She could laugh at how utterly ridiculous their relationship had become if she wasn't so confused.

Needing to escape the suffocating atmosphere of the office, she'd found herself, coffee in hand, sitting on a bench not far from the building. For someone who prided themselves on knowing what made others tick, she felt utterly adrift.

"You look as though you need something stronger than coffee."

Looking up, she found Alex's warm eyes smiling at her and she smiled back, the silent permission he needed before sitting down next to her.

"Don't think I didn't consider it."

There was silence between them until Donna voiced the hard truth. "Baker wanted that deal."

"He did."

"And Harvey stalled until you completed for Thomas."

Alex simply nodded.

"I told him about the deal. It was me."

Alex shrugged. "I know, but you couldn't have known what Baker would ask for. You did nothing wrong here, Donna."

She nodded sadly, before catching his eye. "But Harvey did and that's my fault."

"He's a big boy. He made his own choice and people drop the ball at work every day. They have no proof of anything else. It won't be the last time the firm loses a client."

Looking up from her cup, Donna let out a sigh. "Harvey never drops the ball."

Leaning forward, Alex rested his interlinked hands on his knees, a sympathetic look on his face. "You could ask him why he did it."

Donna laughed. "I doubt he'd even know."

"It took me almost losing Rosalie to understand I loved her. I was scared of committing, so she was moving forward and that made me see that what I really wanted was for her to move forward with me."

"That's not why I'm with Thomas. He's not a prop to help Harvey see anything, Alex."

"No. He's your way of moving on."

Donna didn't reply. They both knew that he was right. "I don't know what you want me to say to that, Alex."

He smiled and rose from the bench. "Nothing. I should get back."

He offered her a final smile, before walking away in the direction of the building, as Donna's mobile began to ring. It was Thomas.

The phone continued to ring and all she could do was stare at it in her hand, unable to fake a cheery tone, despite all her acting training.

….

Having arrived at the office to another angry voicemail from James Baker threatening to have lawyers investigate his actions, Harvey was unsurprised to see Louis marching down the corridor towards his office. He was surprised it had taken him this long.

"Louis, before you….."

"No, Harvey. You'll listen to what I have to say," his friend and managing partner demanded before Harvey could finish his sentence.

"You don't want to hear my side?" He could feel his old adversarial attitude towards Louis raising its head.

Louis let out an exasperated laugh. "I know your side, Harvey! It doesn't take a mind as brilliant as mine to join the dots. You found out Thomas was close to a deal, you didn't want to screw that up because of Donna, so you stalled with Baker. True?"

Harvey simply gave a quick nod. "Alex didn't tell me. Hell, I didn't even know about Baker when Donna told me!"

"He's threatened legal action, Harvey; to report you to the Bar!"

"For what?! He can't prove I did anything other than not act quickly enough."

Louis sighed, dropping his arms to his sides. "You know what would be a better way of showing Donna that you care about her happiness? Talking to her!"

Harvey was the first to look away. With nothing else to say, Louis turned to go. "I want to hear if Baker becomes a problem."

With a sigh, Harvey sat down behind his desk, considering whether it really was too early to have a drink. Had it been a stupid move? Sure, but the idea of risking seeing Donna's hurt expression and disappointment had overruled everything else. Yet, helping her lover get even more that he wanted?! Including Donna?! He shook his head. He really was an idiot and he knew it.

So caught up in his inner thoughts, he didn't even hear her enter his office, only aware of her presence when she spoke.

"I leave you alone for five minutes and you do something stupid?"

He looked up at her voice, her features impossible to read. She clearly knew what had happened, but how she felt about it was beyond him. "Alex was almost over the line. I'd have been a real dick to screw that up."

Donna studied his face. She knew him well enough to know when he was being evasive and seeing the familiar signs, she sighed. "Is that all you're going to say?"

"What else do you want me to say, Donna? I thought you'd be happy!" His tone was defensive.

"He could investigate you, Harvey! Why would that make me happy?! After everything you've worked for all these years, why risk that?!"

\- _For you._

The thought entered his mind and his heart immediately, but Harvey kept it to himself. Did she want to hear that? He couldn't risk it.

Donna stood awaiting a response, but after a few moments, let out a sigh, as she turned to walk away. "Scared to say it. That's not a surprise."

And with that she walked out of the office and didn't look back.

…

 _Oh Harvey, what am I going to do with you?! That's all for this penultimate chapter, but do let me know what you think and thanks for reading!_


End file.
